Life is
by Arana'a
Summary: this was a songfic, now it's a series of drabbles. some are depressing, some are happy, and some are weird. val/skul pairing for the most
1. Chapter 1

**This is a songfic for Who Knew by P!nk. this was what I thought of. My first attempt at a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: song belongs to P!nk, and the characters to Derek Landy**

_**You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right  
**_She could still remember him. It had been ten years. Ten lonely years without him. All the happiness in her life wasn't good any more. Every thing seemed dull and boring without him. She could still remember all of the small unimportant lessons he had given her. She remembered the soaring freedom she had felt when he taught her how to fly. She remembered his promise to stay and protect her._**  
I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right  
**_How different things were now. She was twenty eight, and looked as if she hadn't aged a day since he had left. She had been locked in a kind of physical stasis, and had never come out. Eighteen. She remembered him laughing as he wished her a happy eighteenth. She could now vote. She was legally an adult. Pity he wasn't there to see how much of an adult she was now._**  
If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
**_People had warned her. Stay away from he skeleton detective. He was a shadow of his former self. He would betray her, as he had been betrayed. But, still, she had ignored them, and had quietly twined her life around his, had given her heart to him._**  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever, who knew?  
**_She would have never guessed he would leave her. He laughed and teased her endlessly, seemingly enjoying her company. And when she looked over it all, she never found anything to suggest that he would leave, and break her heart in two._**  
Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, no, no  
**_Laughing together, teasing each other, verbal taunts and mock arguments. It was all a thing of the past, like something from a half forgotten dream. Sometimes, she would get a vague memory of his laughter, or his voice, so real, she would snap around to see if he was there, leaning against a wall or fence. _**  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything  
**_She remembered how she would gently touch him, when he was a skeleton, amazed by how he seemed to just fit together. She would marvel at him, amazed that he could even exist. Then, when he was human again, she would touch him, poke him, and rub him. Just to see if he really was human. She was in awe of him. Perfect and flawless, when he was human, and even when he was a skeleton. _**  
When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
**_She remembered a lost taunt. Made by an enemy who had been captured by them. When they were a team. He had yelled at them to count their blessings, because someday, their life would drop from up in the skies right down to Earth, and they would fall in the crappiest and muddiest ditch there was. How true his words were. He probably knew what was happening to her now. Every one else did. She remembered when life had actually been filled with sunshine and daisies, and they had been a team, but now, he was gone, and life was a permanent storm, and she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't even care anymore._**  
But they knew better  
Still you said forever and ever  
Who knew? Yeah, yeah  
**_She remembered when she had been frantic to find him. She had run up and down the globe, leaving her reflection with her parents. She had searched every where. And every one around her had said that of he wanted to hide, she would never find him. If he wanted to be found, she would know where to go. She searched high and low, and never found a trace of him. He really had broken his promise. She had denied it for two years, before she was finally forced to face reality. He was gone, and she would never find him. She had been a depressed mess after that, refusing to see anyone. When she had come out, she was as cold as ice._**  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened?  
**_She pretended otherwise, but he was still in her head. Her memories of him were as if he had been there yesterday. She could still hear him laugh; hear his voice, as if he was right beside her. She could see his face, as if she were looking right at him. She could feel his arms around her, as if they were really there. But sometimes, she would forget. She would struggle to bring up the faintest wisp of him. He would be a blur, and she would sometimes forget his name. but it would always come back, come back to haunt her._**  
If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
**_"I'll give it a year," people had muttered quietly as they watched the pair of them walk by. They had lasted six. But that was nothing compared to how long he had been gone for. People who had seen them before he had left had said then that he would never leave. They had said they had never seen him so happy, even when he had been with his wife. People had actually believed that he would start dating her. How wrong they had been. He ran as far as he could. He had made that obvious. How she hated him for that._**  
And that last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember  
**_Before he had left, he had given her a gift. Two in fact. He had given her a large box, and had asked if she would open it with him in private. They had walked quietly into a separate room. She had opened it to reveal the most beautiful dress ever. Black with swirls of red. It was a sleeveless dress that swirled around her amazingly. She had put it on him, and the look of satisfaction on his face was, surprisingly, also very satisfying for her. He had then leaned forwards, and had given her a kiss. She had been kissed before, but the way he kissed her was amazing. She never really forgot it._**  
But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew?  
**_It was strange. Now, all she dreamt of was him. His skull, his voice, his laughter, his gentle teasing, his immodest statements, his face, his kiss. It was all tumbled together, that was at times satisfying, and others, and absolute nightmare. She would dread going to sleep, knowing he would come back to haunt her._**  
My darling  
My darling, who knew?  
My darling I miss you  
My darling, who knew?  
**_Even though she now hated him for abandoning her, she wished with all her heart for his return. She missed him. She barely managed to find a reason to live without him. Her parents understood, having found out about her double life. She had moved out, moving into Gordon's Mansion. She had given his echo stone to her parents, and the rest of her family. She spent a lot of time alone now. She didn't see why she needed company, without him._**  
Who knew?**_

It was strange. It was completely out of character. Skullduggery Pleasant disappearing without a moments notice. And every one who had seen her face were amazed. After all, no-one expected him to leave. Not leave his Precious Valkyrie Cain.

Who Knew?

Please R&R. thanks for reading!


	2. General

**this just popped into my head. the quotes by Napolean**

_The greatest generals are those who won the war_

She decided that winning came at too high a cost. No matter what happened, there always seemed to be something there that would destroy that brief moment of euphoria that came with the news of victory. Many called her a great leader; others called her the greatest general to have ever existed. She wondered if other generals had felt regret. Regret at the lives lost to obtain victory. At the pointless waste made in an effort to hold on. The destruction caused by the warring people. And really, why? What was the need? For war? Or to hold on. Some days, she felt like letting go.

Valkyrie Cain was the strongest. She was the fastest, bravest, smartest woman. She was called a hero, the great General, the leader and icon of the Resistance.

But that didn't change the pain she felt every time she saw the light leave the eyes of the fallen. It didn't change the guilt she felt every time Darquesse took control just so she could live another day. It didn't change the horror she felt every time she saw someone die. It didn't change the loss she felt every time she was reminded that she was alone.

Perhaps that was why she was the greatest. Because she was the humblest.


End file.
